


Spoiled Brat

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, And I hope all of you who liked this get a cookie from a cute human, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enjoy my mess, Fuck all of you who made me feel like shit, Harry's using a carpenter's ruler by the way., I Don't Even Know, I don't have the energy to edit so I will later maybe, Louis gets spanked and fucked on his daddy Harry's Desk, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, SugarBaby!Louis, UPDATING MY FUCKING TAGS BECAUSE I'M NOT DEALING WITH ANGRY FUCKING PEOPLE, VERY VERY VERY ROUGH SEX, Violence, sugardaddy!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lets go to Paris daddy." Harry chuckled at his baby's request, but his eyes remained on his newsprint, not even looking at him.</p><p>"Can't love, business this week." Louis sulked. "Dick." And Harry was definitely looking at him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled Brat

Harry was a wealthy man. He was 6 feet tall, great with stocks, was the CEO for one of the best companies in Europe. Knew everything about manufacturing. He had loads of money. He could bathe in them. But what he really wanted, was someone to accompany him. Course, he met Louis at his speck of a university during a presentation at his school on business. Harry went across the street to buy a cup of coffee, and Louis was sitting alone invested in his books with the school's logo on his jumper. So Harry sat with him. They talked for about an hour, then Louis gave the 30 year old businessman his number. Harry took Louis to his home on the outskirts of London where cars were nonexistent and where the tube didn't even run for miles. Harry fed the school boy baked chicken with fancy herbs and spices from India, homemade mash, fresh vegetables, and they topped off the meal with Harry's finest of wines. The boys kissed not long after and by the end of the night, Louis was asleep and wrapped bare in linen sheets and Harry had been smitten ever since.

He spoiled Louis. Took him to Fiji during holidays. Germany on long weekends. To America during the summer. He bought him a car. He bought him designer clothes. Expensive perfumes. Lavish decor. Louis bathed in the attention. He loved the rich lifestyle. He absolutely loved being rich. But now? Louis was on a 5 day holiday from school and was itching to get out of Harry's flat. Louis wandered into Harry's office.

The now 32 year old reading the paper. Necktie loose and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He had a pencil in his right hand, to which Louis concluded the man was completing a crossword puzzle. Louis however, plopped himself down in the leather chair in front of his Daddy's dark mahogany desk. (Louis had grown fond of that nickname, and Harry was a kinky little bastard.)

Louis sighed over exaggeratedly, trying to gain attention from his boyfriend. The man didn't even flinch. So, Louis sighed again, this time louder and more drawled. Once again, the businessman did nothing. Only flick his tongue over his dry lips. Louis sighed a third time, fixating himself in the chair to leaved his feet hanging off the arm. Harry didn't shed a glance. But he did release a few words.

"What is it darling?" Louis perked up.

"I'm bored." Harry penciled in something on the print.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Wish I could change that." Louis pouted, glancing out the window for a few minutes before turning back to the man.

"Lets go to Paris daddy." Harry chuckled at his baby's request, but his eyes remained on his newsprint, not even looking at the 21 year old in his chair.

"Can't love, business this week." Louis sulked in the leather seat.

"Dick." And Harry was definitely looking at him now. Harry set down the paper and stared at the boy.

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" Harry asked. Louis crossed his arms protectively.

"I called you a dick." Harry scoffed shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes, and why honey?" Louis shrugged and Harry chuckled lowly at his response. "Come sit in Daddy's lap baby. Come sit with daddy." So Louis slid out his seat, strolled over to Harry, and plopped down in his lap. "Why am I a dick Louis?"

"You won't take me to Paris." Harry nodded, bringing his hand up to Louis' hair.

"And why can't I take you to Paris baby? What'd I tell you I was doing."

"Business this week." Louis mumbled. Harry nodded.

"Across my lap honey." Louis whimpered at the 32 year olds words.

"But Daddy-"

"No buts Louis, you're acting like a spoiled brat." Louis frowned at the man. "Come on then 10 swats then you're done. Unless you want to keep waiting." Louis whined, laying across Harry's lap, head dangling toward the floor. Harry pulled back the boys jeans slowly until the waistband was snug at mid thigh. The man rubbed smooth circles on the boy's clothed rear. "You look nice in blue honey." Harry complimented, referring to the small briefs covering the boy's rounded bum.

"Thank you daddy." Louis whispered. Harry pulled the briefs down to mid thigh as well. The smooth rounded flesh of Louis' bottom coming into view.

"Would look prettier with a few hand prints, don't you think Louis?" Louis didn't have time to answer as the first swat was given to his bottom. He let out a whimper, his bum already getting hot. "Already getting pretty." Harry snickered, adding another exceptionally hard smack to his bottom and Louis hissed. Harry smiled wickedly at the irritated skin after 2 more hard smacks. He loved the way Louis' pale bottom reacted to him. The bright pink handprints in his skin, turning red with every slap of punishment.

1 more slap and Louis wrapped his arm around his Daddy's leg, pushing his face into the leg of his trousers to muffle the groans and whimpers of his discomfort.

"Louis." Harry haunted. "Don't tear up daddy's trousers now." Louis whimpered letting go of the leg, biting into his own flesh at another swat to his rear. He was sure he drew blood. His bum was nearly numb. He was surprised Harry's hand wasn't broken yet. Harry's spankings always felt like a whip. Also one of the main reasons the Louis always tried to apologise and kiss his way out of punishments. Not that it usually worked. Unless Harry was exceptionally busy.

With another pair of smacks, Louis' bottom lip was trembling at the pain in his hot bottom. It was red for sure, he probably wouldn't sit for a week. Then again, he had never called daddy a dick before. The worst he called him was ignorant. And that only got him 8 swats but he had on his briefs. He wasn't used to 10 bare. He wasn't used to bare at all. And it hurt like hell. Another smack made Louis' cringe, his shoulders and head jumping up at the whip on the back of him that was relatively close to his thighs. He heard Harry shuffling around on his desk behind him.

"Daddy what are you-"

"Don't talk Louis. Don't want more do you?" And Louis shut up. "Because you're acting like a spoiled brat, I'm gonna show you what happens when little boys like you are spoiled." Louis gnawed on his bottom lip anxiously. He gasped when he felt Harry's cold metal ruler on his bum.

"Daddy please-"

"I'm loosing my patience Louis. I told you to be quiet, now be quite of else." Louis sniffled and braced himself. A shriek fell from the boy's lips as Harry brought the ruler to his skin. Once. Twice. Three times. Then he set the ruler down on the table and let go out the boy. "Stand up Louis." Louis' tears cascaded down his cheeks as he stood, eyes down and away from Harry. His pants were bunched around his knees and he wanted out of them. Now. "Look. Look at me." Harry demanded. His tone was soft and gentle with a finger underneath Louis' chin. "I'm not happy with your behaviour today Louis. It was disrespectful, selfish, and all around you were completely out of line." Louis sniffled staring into Harry's eyes. "Clear my desk." Louis' eyes went mine. "Clear my desk Louis."

"Why do I-"

"Remove the papers Louis. Don't be a child." Louis gulped, turning around and plucking a few papers off the desk, that was of course until Harry took action. The businessman pushed the files, papers, pens and pencils in the cup, all off his desk in one swift movement before hoisting the sore university student to sit on the desk. Louis whined. "Listen to me Louis. Don't be a fucking child." Harry threatened.

"I'm sorry daddy! I didn't know." Louis defended. Harry raised his palm at the boy and Louis turned his face to the side, bracing for impact. Fortunately, it did come.

"Get your kit off, Daddy's gonna teach you a lesson about selfishness." The 21 year old boy removed his pants, trousers, and jumper, sitting with his hands folder back on the desk. "Turn around and get on your knees." Louis did as told, only to have his back pushed be face down into the wood. Bum red and sore facing Harry with legs already wide. "Good boy." Harry loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt a bit before Louis heard the jingle of the man's belt and the zip of his pants. With a not so welcomed thrust, Harry pushed himself into the boy dry and Louis screeched.

"Daddy-"

"No Louis. This is called punishment baby. You wanna call me a dick, I'll be the biggest prick on the planet sweetheart." Tears flew like waterfalls down his cheeks.

"It hurts daddy, it hurts!"

"I don't want to hear you complain. Am I understood?" Louis nodded pushing his face into his forearms and letting Harry fuck mercilessly into them. The desk was making noises with each thrust Harry took and he was sure they moved a few inches from their starting position.

Eventually however, Harry pulled out. "Turn around Louis. Turn around love." The crying boy turned around and didn't even phase a bit when Harry pushed his prick between his lips. "Suck. Get it nice and wet honey. This is all you'll get." Louis sucked the head of the mans cock, swirling his tongue around. Spitting all over it and licking all the way to his balls. He sucked until Harry's prick was shiny and slick with his spit.

"Come here baby, ride daddy in his office chair." The man said. Harry sat in his leather chair, spreading out his legs a bit and fisting his cock. Louis straddled the man's lap sinking onto Harry's hard cock with a whimper until he was at the base. The businessman gave the boy's bum a swat. "Come on baby, ride me. Ride daddy. Show daddy how sorry you are." Louis bounced in the man's cock quickly. His fringe dancing on his forehead when Harry laid another swat. "Good boy, such a good boy Louis." Louis bit his lips and grabbed hold of the man's shoulders. "Gonna make me come. Gonna come right inside you and you're gonna hold all that come in baby. Till I say you can let it out. Okay?"

"O-Okay Daddy." Louis stuttered. Harry gave the boy's bum another smack.

"Give me a kiss honey. Give daddy a kiss." The university boy pushed his lips against the older gentleman. Still moving his bottom on his cock. Harry's lips moved rough and needy against Louis'. Tongues invading mouthes and testing boundaries. Harry's stomach clenched three times before he was shooting come into the boy above him. The 21 year old making noise of obscenity. Harry stayed in, letting his prick soften a bit before he pulled out. "Hold that come. Hold all my come in baby. Hop up on my desk and spread your legs honey. Show daddy your pretty red bum." Louis closed himself, trying to hold all the come Harry released into him. Harry gave him a swat. Another swat as well, before picking up the ruler. "Didn't get to come did you baby?" Louis shook his head. "Words Louis. Fucking words."

"No. I didn't get to come." Harry dragged the ruler over the boy's bum before moving down past his crease. Tapping the metal ruler on his hanging testicles. Louis whimpered. The metal was cold and hard and terrifying really.

"What'd you call me Louis?"

"A dick."

"What did you fucking call me Louis?" Harry demanded.

"I called you a dick daddy!" Harry slapped the ruler onto the boys balls. Getting a shriek of bloody murder from his lips.

"Don't call daddy names, do you understand me?" Louis sniffled and nodded. "Do you under-fucking-stand me Louis?!" Harry bellowed.

"Yes Daddy. Yes I understand you." Harry brushed the ruler over the boy's cock. "Please Daddy please. I'm sorry."

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have said it." Louis stayed quiet after that. The man walked around his body one full time. Gliding his had over the boy's abused bum. "Show me my come Louis." And Louis obeyed, his muscles releasing as creamy white fluid fell from his rim and onto Harry's desk. "Making a fucking mess. Useless boy." Louis whimpered a bit hurt, but continued to empty himself of Harrys release.

"Why is Daddy a dick baby?"

"Cause he didn't let me go to Paris."

"And why can't daddy take you to Paris Louis?" Harry asked, ruler still in his hand.

"Cause of business."

"And why is daddy punishing you honey?"

"Cause I'm being selfish and talking back." Harry nodded.

"Hop off the desk and give daddy a kiss honey." Louis slowly crept off the desk, waddling over to the man and standing on his tip toes to merge their lips. "Do you still need to come?"

"Yes." Harry caressed Louis' cheek.

"Tell me your sorry."

"I'm sorry for calling you a dick daddy. And being selfish." Harry pressed his lips to the smaller boy's.

"Touch your cock Louis. Make yourself come. Daddy wants to watch." The submissive wrapped a hand around his cock and wincing. "Hurts doesn't it?" Louis nodded painfully. "What hurts Louis?"

"My penis."

"Oh no Louis, that's not the word you would've really used isn't it? What hurts?"

"My dick." Harry nodded happily.

"Daddy hurt your little balls didn't he? Gonna hurt for a while. But you still need to come huh? Isn't that just tragic." Louis pulled his hand away from his cock.

"Daddy you're being mean."

"I don't care. You put this on yourself. Now touch yourself until you come." Louis wrapped a hand around himself again and stroked slowly. "Faster Louis. Come on, can't wait all day now."

"It hurts." Louis mumbled.

"That's the point now isn't it? Now you can either do as I say and daddy will forget all about your dick comment, or I will make sure your sensitive little balls are black and blue. Your choice." Louis huffed and quickened his pace. Noises of discomfort coming from his mouth. "How's it feel Louis?"

"Hurts."

"I bet. Are you close?" Louis nodded weakly. "Mmm come on Louis. Come." Louis' chest heaved and he squeezed his cock, trying to milk the come out of him. "No cheating Louis. No dripping." Louis whined.

"Please. I'm sorry daddy Im so sorry."

"I bet. Go faster." Louis jerked himself until his stomach was tightening.

"Daddy I'm gonna come." Harry strolled over to the boy and wrapped his hand around his fist, moving it faster. Louis' head tossed back and white shot nearly a foot and a half away from them and landed on the floor. Louis pressed his face into the man's collar bones. Cock softening quickly in their hands. "I'm sorry daddy." Harry pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead.

"It's okay." Harry soothed. "Did it hurt to come?" Louis nodded into the man's body. "Good." Harry glanced around the room. "Well, I'll clean up and I'll call you in a few minutes for a bath okay." Louis nodded again weakly, moving away from the man. "Aren't you forgetting something sweetheart?" Louis spun on his heel, rising to his tip toes and kissing Harry's lips.

"I love you Harry." Harry chuckled, pressing his lips to the younger boy's again.

"And I love you."


End file.
